


The First Meeting

by LillianOrchid



Series: The Hunter and the Red Eyed Demon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crowley's True Form, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith and Crowley (In his true form) meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadgersQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/gifts).



> AU where Angels and Demon's true forms can easily be perceived by humans; they only possess people so as not to draw attention to themselves. In the case of Angels there are no side effects from seeing their true forms, except maybe fainting from shock etc. 
> 
> Meredith is kripkelover's (BadgersQueen's) Original Character and does not belong to me. 
> 
> All SPN chars belong to their rightful owners, I just play with them from time to time. 
> 
> Only proof read by me therefore all remaining mistakes are my own.

“Well, that was a complete waste of time.” Dean said as he climbed back into the driver’s seat of the Impala. Both Sam and Mere sighed, another lead in their hunt gone cold. Meredith sat forward and leaned on the back of the driver’s seat as she held out the map she had been studying. She had circled the various local areas where their target had been sighted.   
“Look, judging from all these sightings that thing cannot be much further than a few miles away.” Meredith said, pointing to the areas she had circled on the map. They had been hunting an insectoid monster that they new practically nothing about, except for the fact that he liked to chow down on humans and anything sweet tasting that is. “I’d say if we try and lure it out within this couple mile radius, maybe then we’ll have a chance at ganking it.”   
“Lure out how, exactly?” Dean asked.  
“We could always try and bait it?” Meredith said, giving the boys a look.   
“No, Meredith. I know that look and we’re not going to let you be bait for some creepy ass giant insect.” Dean said, annoyed that she would even suggest it. Meredith rolled her eyes, readying herself for the over protective brother speech. Dean did just as she expected and ranted to her about the dangers of being bait, especially when they know near to nothing about this creature.   
“I suppose you boys have a plan then?” Meredith asked. Both Sam and Dean looked at each other and then sighed.   
“We need a plan B.” Dean sighed.   
“Oh come on!” Mere exclaimed.   
“Look, Mere. We can’t let you do this, okay?” Sam said. “It’s far too dangerous.”   
“Oh come on, we know this thing likes sweet things and human flesh, right?” Mere began. “So don’t you both think I fit the bill pretty well?” She said with a smirk and wink. Sam chuckled at her confidence and her words, but Dean still looked pretty determined not to let her do this. 

Three hours later and Dean had caved. They had no other ideas on how to get this thing’s attention, other than this. If only they knew more about it; even Bobby had near to zero intel on it and none of his books had helped much either. So here they were, hiding in the shrubbery, while Meredith sat out in plain view, trying to attract the attention of this insect creature that they nothing about. It all sounded, to Dean, like the plot to a bad horror film and not the kind that Dean liked, either.   
“This such a damn stupid idea.” Dean said harshly, shifting on his knees so he could keep an eye on Meredith better.   
“You’re just pissed because Mere took your pie.” Sam said with a chuckle. Dean pouted like a scolded child.   
“I was looking forward to eating that…” Dean murmured. 

Meredith sat herself down on one of the benches and looked around. She had indeed taken Dean’s pie, but only because she knew the damn thing would probably be better at attracting this creature than just her alone. One look at the label made Meredith cringe and she knew then that it was perfect. 

A couple hours passed and nothing happened. Both Sam and Dean decided to call it a night. Nothing was stirring at all, hell, not even any of the usual beasties had tried to take a bite out of them. Which though it was strange, it did happen sometimes. Meredith got up and, with pie in hand, began walking back towards Sam and Dean as they emerged from the shrubbery.   
“Anything?” Dean called out.   
“Nothing, not even an ant.” She said, with a shrug and a grin. Just then something huge sped passed the boys knocking them both over. Before Meredith could even think or ready her blade, the thing grabbed and knocked her backwards also. Dean’s precious pie went everywhere and made a horrid sticky mess. The insectoid creature hissed at Sam and Dean but then without any hesitation it grabbed Meredith and flew off with her in it’s grasp. Dean and Sam, leapt to their feet and ran back to the Impala. Without any words, Dean started her up and sped off after the creature. 

Meredith was having none of this creature’s crap, she fought back and with a few strong kicks made the thing drop her onto ground. However, she wished that she had chosen her landing spot more carefully as she was now sitting on grass that was wet and somewhat muddy. She sighed.   
“Oh great, wonderful way to end a hunt.” Meredith moaned. Just then the insect creature reappeared and lunged at her. She only just rolled out of it’s way and drew the angel blade from her coat, that Dean had given her. She hoped to high heaven these blades could kill more than just demons and angels. The insect tried again to lunge for her and she struck it with her angel blade, which surprisingly bounced off of it’s tough exo-skeleton. Before she could react the creature charged forward knocking her to the floor. As it’s mandibles lunged for her face, she shoved her angel blade into it’s mouth making it shriek with pain. The creature however wasn’t deterred by her resistance and again tried to get it’s mandibles into her. It knocked the blade from her hand as she tried again to stab it and just as she thought this might be the end for her. Something shrouded in red smoke whizzed by her and smashed into the creature, sending it flying backwards away from her. She sat up, sharply. Her eyes focussed on the mass of red smoke that now seemed to hover in the air in front of her, within it was figure, something she couldn’t quite make out. She debated in her head whether she should run or not, but had this horrid feeling that running might just attract the attention of both the insect creature and this new thing that now stood before her. The insect creature lunged forward and was engulfed in the red smoke. The next thing Meredith saw was the insect creature fall down dead in a heap in front of her. Meredith attempted to get up when the red smoke began to clear and there in front of her stood, what Meredith realised was a demon. It turned to face her and she froze, it’s deep red eyes stared at her for a few moments before it moved closer to her.   
“Well aren’t you a pretty little thing.” The demon said. His voice was deep, smooth, sultry and Meredith couldn’t help but find it very pleasing to listen to. The demon knelt before her and grinned. “And what might your name be?” the demon asked, moving closer. He sniffed Meredith and smiled at her broadly. “A pretty name to go with that absolutely tantalising scent.” He sniffed her again. Meredith gulped.  
“Meredith. My name’s Meredith.” She said, her voice shaking slightly. She could see the demon’s form clearly now that the smoke had cleared. He was a lot taller than most human men that she’d met. His face was demonic and yet still had all the expression and resemblance of the human he once was. He also had large impressive looking horns which curled up near the end. He leaned forward and sniffed her again and it was then that Meredith could see his demonic looking tail flicking back and forth like cat’s and the tattered wings that hung from his back. All in all, Meredith thought he was quite impressive, for a demon. The demon sniffed her again. “Do I smell good to you?” She asked, unsure of what he was doing.   
“Ah, forgive my intrusion of your personal space.” He said. “It’s just your scent is very pleasing. It’s what drew me here to you.”   
“Drew you to me?” She repeated. “Is that why you helped me gank that thing?” She asked, pointing to the now dead giant insect.   
“Primordial insects are disgusting creatures. They’ll eat anything, even if it’s been dead for months.” He stated. Meredith screwed up her nose at what he was saying; just thinking about this fact grossed her out. “So, Meredith. I guess, the more important question here would be why you were tussling with such a creature in the first place?” He raised his eyebrows as he asked his question.   
“Long story short, I’m a hunter.” Meredith stated, edging away from him slightly, just in case.  
“Ah, I see.” He said, looking down at the ground. He then held up her Angel blade. “If that’s the case, how come you had one of these with you? Know many angels, do you?”   
“It was a gift from a friend.” She said, starting to panic a bit. “Now if you don’t mind, I should really be going…” Her voice trailed off when the demon held out the blade for her to take, without her having to ask for it. She took it from his hand. “Thank you?” She said, still unsure of him. Could he read her thoughts? She began to wonder.  
“You must be very special to have an Angel giving you gifts.” He almost mumbled.   
“Not really.” She said. There were a few moments of awkward silence between them and then Meredith spoke again. “Well… you, know my name, but you haven’t even told me who you are?”   
“The name’s Crowley.” He answered. “King of the Crossroads.”   
“You’re a crossroads demon?” Meredith said. “Well, I guess that explains the red eyes, but no so much why your smoke is red?“ Crowley moved so he was pretty much sitting next to Meredith.   
“I’m special as I said, I’m the king of all the crossroads demons.” Crowley smirked, very proud to tell her of his position in hell and his power. He couldn’t help but lean over and breath in her scent again. Meredith stared at him for a few moments.   
“You really are entranced by my scent aren’t you?” Meredith asked, curious of what exactly he was smelling.   
“Apologies, it’s hard to resist a scent such as yours.” He said, giving her a smouldering stare. Meredith looked away from him, embarrassed by his constant staring at her. Even in his true form, she found him interesting and very impressive to look at. Not even the Angels could compare in her opinion. “Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?” Crowley asked. Meredith blushed. She couldn’t believe she was being flirted with by a demon. Dean would be so pissed if he knew.   
“No, I don’t think they have.” She answered, blushing brightly. Crowley smirked.   
“I find that hard to believe.” He said. He raised his hand and hesitated for a moment and then ran one of his clawed hands through her soft hair. Meredith could feel her cheeks burning red. Who’d have thought demons could actually be charming, she thought. Just then she heard the familiar roar of the Impala’s engine pulling up and the panicked voices of Sam and Dean calling out to her. Crowley sniffed the air and then growled low and deeply.  
“Hunters, with rock salt and holy water… Guess, that’s my cue to leave.” He said. He smirked at Meredith. “Here’s hoping we meet again soon. Exit stage, Crowley.” The demon suddenly became the red smoke she’d seen before and hovered around her, before flying off into the shadows. Meredith attempted to give chase, not wanting to say goodbye just yet, but stopped when Sam and Dean came into view just in front of her. They both ran up to her and hugged her, glad to see she was safe.   
“I’m fine, guys!” She said, pushing them both off of her, their concern could be overbearing sometimes.   
“Hey, you killed it?” Sam said, pointing to the dead insect on the ground. Meredith thought for moment whether she should tell them of the demon that had intervened and saved her life, but something in the back of her mind told her that might not be a good idea.   
“Yeah and it wasn’t easy.” She began. “How about we get in the Impala, get some pie and I’ll tell you all about it?” She suggested. Dean’s face lit up.  
“Sounds good to me.” Dean said. The mere suggestion of pie was enough to get him smiling, which made Meredith chuckle and Sam roll his eyes. As they headed back to the car, Meredith turned and glanced behind herself, wondering where her new demon friend had gone. She hoped that she’d see him again sometime, sooner rather than later.


End file.
